


Hic

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone is amused at Sam’s expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hic

Sam scanned over yet another online newspaper. Things had been quiet for the past couple weeks, and it made all of them uneasy. He clicked a link and…

_Hic!_

Sam groaned mentally. _Please let that be a fluke._

But no, he hiccupped again. _Fuck!_

Cas looked over at him curiously. “Sam, are you well?”

Oh, it just kept getting better. “I’m… _hic_ …fine, Cas.”

“Are you certain? You appear to be in some distress.”

Dean had been stifling snickers throughout this exchange and now piped up, “Relax, Cas. He’s just got the hiccups.”

Cas tilted his head. “Hiccups?”

“Yeah. There’s… _hic_ …a muscle in your torso that goes up and down when you breathe and… _hic_ …sometimes it spasms,” Sam explained, ignoring Dean’s laughter.

Cas’ head tilted further. “Why?”

Sam shrugged. “I… _hic_ …dunno.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“No. Just frustrating,” Sam said, managing not to hiccup in the middle of it.

Cas was still looking puzzled and Dean was almost falling out of his chair. The only way this could get worse was–

“Hey, Sammy.”

Sam groaned. He knew the universe had it in for him, but wasn’t the Apocalypse bad enough? He glared at Gabriel, who’d appeared perched on the table, a shit-eating grin on his face. “What do _you_ … _hic_ …want?” Gabriel could easily snap his hiccups away, but that would deprive him of a source of amusement.

“I want to help.”

Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You do?”

Suddenly he was being lifted off the floor. “What the hell?”

He rotated until he was upside down, his head about a foot off the ground. He flailed, feeling the blood rush to his face. “ _Gabriel!_ ” That was it, his brother was going to give himself a hernia laughing so hard.

“What?” Gabriel asked innocently. “It’s supposed to help.”

Sam glared. “Put. Me. _Hic._ Down. _Now!_ ”

“Alright, alright, sheesh.” Gabriel rotated his wrist and Sam was set back on his feet, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

He didn’t have time to sigh in relief, though, since a clown appeared right in front of him, complete with blue wig, floppy shoes and red nose. Sam shrieked and stabbed at it with the knife he’d taken to carrying. It went right through it and the clown vanished.

Gabriel guffawed. “Sheesh, Gigantor, twitchy much?”

That was _it._ He’d completely and absolutely had _enough._ He stalked out of the room, still hiccupping.

“Sam, c’mon…” he heard as he slammed the door. He ignored it, heading for the parking lot. He knew having a Trickster for a boyfriend would get trying sometimes, but when he was already annoyed he didn’t want to deal with Gabriel’s shit.

Gabriel was suddenly walking next to him. “Sam, c’mon, I was just joking.”

Sam kept walking, the only sound his continued hiccups.

“I’m sorry!”

Sam still ignored him.

Gabriel grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. He snapped his fingers and Sam’s hiccups stopped. “I really am sorry. Forgive me?”

Gabriel’s puppy-eyes were fully as effective as his own. Sam sighed. “Yeah, OK.”

As Gabriel grinned and kissed him, though, Sam couldn’t help wondering if his hiccups were as random as they seemed.


End file.
